Break the ice
by Myren
Summary: Havia um jogo entre eles. Que ambos amavam Bella não havia dúvidas, mas o motivo de brigarem tanto por ela ia mais além.  Jacob/Edward


**Avisos: **Os seguintes personagens não me pertencem. Eles são obras de Sthefanie Meyer e eu não obtenho nenhum lucro com isso.

**N/A: **Eeeepaaaaa! A nota aqui é importante: Vou grudar no pescocinho de vocês e sugar até não poder mais se não lerem a fic escutando com a música. É que não vai ter o mesmo impacto... Como o título sugere, é 'Break the Ice' da Britney Spears.  
Link pra ouvir: ./britney-spears/1-48057/#  
Aproveitem

* * *

Edward correu o quanto pode, sua velocidade era tão alta que poderia ser confundido com um feixe de luz. Ele não se importava se era dia, ele apenas queria chegar ao alcance da pessoa que mais amava no mundo: Bella.

Chegou ao hospital onde trabalhava Carlisle, podia sentir o cheiro dela desde a porta de entrada. Único, adorável. Estava ofegante, não que precisasse de ar, era apenas seu peito apertado de preocupação.

Quando encontrou seus olhos, olhando-o apaixonada com uma pontada de hesitação, seu mundo encheu-se de alívio. Saber que ela estava bem era tudo o que importava. Nem era preciso que ele verbalizasse suas dúvidas, estava estampado em sua face. Bella tratou de respondê-lo:

_Não foi nada de mais. Só um acidente.

Edward não se convenceu. Um acidente? Era verdade que Bella costumava atrair todo tipo de confusão, talvez um efeito colateral por ser tão especial. Mesmo assim, ele tinha certeza de que não se tratava apenas de acaso.

_Carlisle, o que houve?_ Edward perguntou ignorando-a. Foi eufemismo, o significado da pergunta era: _de quem foi a culpa?_

Ele pode ler as palavras de Bella na mente de Carlisle.

**Jacob.**

Sempre ele.

Maldito cão! Ele não se importava, não sabia o risco que sua vida corria. Tentando privá-lo de sua luz, de seu mundo, de sua vida! Machucou Bella novamente. Isso não podia permitir.

_Edward, por favor_ escutou a voz cansada de Bella dizer_ Olha, foi só... Uns arranhões. Eu nem precisei dar ponto em nada. Não surta por causa disso.

Bella suspirou vendo que era tarde demais. O rosto de mármore do seu amado estava com uma expressão cruel, talvez vingativa. Tinha medo das atitudes que ele poderia tomar.

Edward por sua vez, não via ali pequenos arranhões. Bella podia ter morrido, essa possibilidade girava em torno de seus pensamentos e era o suficiente para enlouquecê-lo.

_Eu preciso sair, resolver uns assuntos pendentes. Pode cuidar dela?_ Perguntou para o médico.

_Não!_ Bella gritou_ Não foi culpa dele, Edward! Foi só um acidente!

Edward saiu dali, se permanecesse sucumbiria aos pedidos. Toda vontade de Bella, era um ordem para ele. Carlisle não o impediu. Vampiros sabem que não devem interferir em questões de honra. Aliás, algo lhe dizia que Edward não era capaz de matar Jacob.

Edward usou toda sua fúria para correr até linha que separava seu mundo do mundo dos transmorfos. Sua voz pareceu um trovão quando gritou o nome daquele que procurava, ecoando pela floresta.

Por longos minutos, tudo o que podia escutar era o som do vento, das criaturas que habitavam o local, e seus próprios pensamentos. Daria uma boa lição em Jacob nem que fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida.

Seu corpo ficou tenso quando ouviu o barulho dos passos nas proximidades. O grande lobo apareceu entre as árvores.

"Sentiu minha falta, sanguessuga?" Seus pensamentos eram de puro deboche.

_Vai me pagar caro_ Edward sussurrou_ Eu disse que se por um acaso não me devolvesse Bella exatamente como lhe entreguei, perfeita, você iria arcar com as conseqüências.

"Acha que eu tenho medo de você? Seu paranóico doente, eu não tive culpa, e mesmo se tivesse, pessoas se ferem, ela está bem"

_Não quero saber de suas desculpas, atravesse a linha, vamos agir como homens de honra.

Jacob deu uma espécie de latido, mas soou como uma gargalhada para o vampiro.

"Eu vou atravessar essa linha, sabe por quê? Eu não te suporto mais. Sua obsessão por Bella tem que ser tratada, e já que não tem terapia pra sanguessugas, vou curar isso do jeito que conheço" Arreganhou os dentes para ele.

_Você não se importa com ela, se afaste!

"Eu amo ela tanto quanto você, mas mereço mais. Não sufoco ela, não vigio cada passo que a garota dá, não peço pra ela abandonar a escola, a família, a vida que ela tem, por mim. Eu sou o cara certo pra Bella. Você é um tumor"

_ Se eu sou um tumor, o que sobra pra você Jacob? Ainda não percebeu que não passa de um empecilho?

Jacob atravessou a linha e avançou em Edward. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando este se desviou com facilidade, o vampiro não era jovem. Jacob derrapou na terra sem tirar os olhos do vampiro, que agora estava em posição de ataque, mostrando seus dentes para o lobo. Jacob rosnava para ele e decidiu atacar. No momento em que pulou, o vampiro adiantou alguns passos socando sua barriga, fazendo com que o lobo caísse no chão. Edward correu para chutá-lo, mas levou uma patada na perna e girou no ar, terminando de costas para terra. Em questão de milésimos, o vampiro estava agachado.

Jacob sorriu por dentro, sentiu que era a chance de arrancar aquela maldita cabeça. Os músculos de lobo moveram-se em direção a Edward, a boca escancarada mostrando todos os seus dentes, pronto para abocanhá-la. Mas o vampiro podia ler seus pensamentos, isso lhe deu vantagem, ele segurou o rosto de Jacob a tempo impedir a mordida. Mas isso não impediu que caísse para trás com um lobo feroz por cima dele.

Entre tentativas de mordidas, patadas, socos e tapas. Edward não conseguia livra-se do lobo sem que fosse ferido. Jacob era forte, e estava tendo um surto de adrenalina. Mas o lobo estava se divertindo:

"Olha só, o vampirinho manipulador está por baixo!" Ele gargalhou em sua mente.

Edward agarrou-o pelos pêlos das costas e tentou jogá-lo para o lado, Jacob cambaleou um pouco, mas voltou, prendendo o peito gelado com umas de suas patas.

Edward deu um soco em sua fuça. Jacob latiu de dor e sentiu um corte se abrir e fechar rapidamente. Descobriu que cutucou a ferida do vampiro e sentou-se por cima dele. O seu peso impedia que o outro tivesse qualquer chance de sair dali, a menos que tentasse rolá-los.

Jacob dava deliciosas gargalhadas dentro de sua mente, vendo o outro se debater por baixo dele. Isso deixava Edward cada vez mais furioso. Mas o vampiro congelou quando leu os próximos pensamentos.

Jacob estava pensando em como apreciava tê-lo ali, submisso a sua força... À mercê de qualquer vontade que ele tivesse. Jacob lembrou-se do dia em que estavam conversando na barraca: Edward viu seu próprio rosto olhando para o peito nu de Jacob, o desejo passando por seus olhos dourados, tentando ser reprimido. Parou de mover-se. Jacob destranformou-se ainda em cima dele. E ali estava, completamente nu, o objeto de seu desejo oculto, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_Eu sei por que você tem tanta raiva de mim_ Jacob disse com a voz grave e maliciosa fazendo com que o membro de Edward ficasse rígido_ Eu tiro seu controle, você não consegue que Bella seja sua, não inteira. Você tem alguma coisa aí dentro que te faz me querer. Isso é um grande problema não é? Principalmente por que eu estou sentindo o quanto você está gostando de ficar em baixo de mim agora.

_Faz algum tempo__  
__Eu sei que não deveria ter deixado você esperando__  
__Mas estou aqui agora_

Edward olhou para seu baixo ventre, e se pudesse corar, estaria da cor de um tomate. Se debateu desajeitado sem conseguir sair dali. Toda vez que movia seu quadril para cima tentando fazer com que o outro caísse, fazia com que seu membro intumescido batesse no traseiro de Jacob. A fricção arrancava gemidos de sua boca. Gemidos de prazer com o contato, de raiva e humilhação por não conseguir se libertar. Amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir evitar olhar para as partes íntimas do transmorfo.

Jacob estava desperto, mais ereto impossível. Até seu pênis parecia estar zombando-o.

O moreno inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_Quanto mais você tenta negar, pior fica.

_Eu sei que já faz algum tempo, Mas estou contente que você tenha vindo_

_E estive pensando no modo como você chama meu nome_

_Deixa meu corpo girando como um furacão_

_E parece que você me deixa louco_

_E eu não me satisfaço então deixe-me te excitar_

Havia um jogo entre eles. Que ambos amavam Bella não havia dúvidas, mas o motivo de brigarem tanto por ela ia mais além. Jacob o provocava por que gostava de ver Edward tão alterado por sua causa, e o vampiro sentia certo prazer em dar aquela atenção para o lobo. Bella era o prêmio, mas a disputa não era exatamente por ela. Era mais sexual, era por controle, era somente entre os dois.

_Parece que estamos sozinhos agora_

_Você não deve ter medo, nós somos adultos agora_

_Eu faço você descongelar_

_Vamos pegar fogo ..._

_Nós podemos aumentar a temperatura, se você quiser_

_Diminuir a luz, se você quiser_

_Só quero mexer contigo, Mas você está congelado_

_É isto que estou dizendo..._

Edward não tinha mais forças psicológicas para fugir. Tudo por causa daquela sensação estava tomando conta de si, ele precisava daquele calor. Entregou-se, rendeu-se, submeteu-se como um escravo que fugia, mas pertencia dos pés a cabeça ao dono. E quando estava nas mãos dele, não sabia como dizer "não".

Jacob lambeu seu pescoço de forma tão pecaminosa... Todas suas crenças evaporando pelo calor.

_Acha que pode me vencer? Me domar? Eu vou te mostrar_ Jacob dizia isso muito mais como uma promessa do que como uma ameaça.

Jacob saiu de cima de Edward sem se afastar. Levantou suas pernas de forma rude, e se posicionou entre elas. Seus olhos estreitos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Acho que vai gostar de ter alguma temperatura decente dentro de você, finalmente.

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo__  
__Permita-me te entender__  
__Assim que você se aquecer para mim__  
__Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir_

_(Quente, quente, quente)_

__  
Edward tremeu. _Droga, droga, droga. _Mil vezes _droga_! Nunca pensou que sentiria-se tão vulnerável, tão exposto, e que fosse querer mais disso. Quando Jacob rasgou sua calça como se fosse papel, lançando os tecidos pelos ares e colocou suas mãos em sua pele. Sentia choques quando o fogo das mãos de Jacob percorria sua pele gelada obscenamente, parecia que cravava queimaduras, marcando sua alma.

O cheiro de Jacob, por incrível que pareça estava o viciando. Assim como o cheiro de cola, forte e repugnante, ao ser esquentado, levava a ter alucinações quando inalado. E quando a língua úmida e fervente de Jacob provava da pele adocicada, Jacob sentia-se incitado a provar mais e mais. Encorajado, subindo desde sua barriga, passando por cada músculo que se movia ao seu toque, seus mamilos duros como o aço, seu pescoço, seu queixo saboroso, e por fim, terminando em seus lábios. Edward abriu sua boca, permitindo que aquela língua entrasse e explorasse seu interior. Tão forte, habilidosa, ardilosa...

_Então você ainda está se aquecendo?_

Sentia-se em chamas, Jacob estava deitado sobre ele, todas suas partes se encaixando: pernas, virilidades, abdomens, peitorais, bocas.

O vampiro arrepiou-se, esqueceu que era capaz disso, quando Jacob parou de beijá-lo e a centímetros de seu rosto levou dois dedos em sua própria boca lambendo-os lentamente. Seu pênis pulava dolorosamente. Ele rosnou de prazer. Rapidamente, Jacob abaixou seu braço e introduziu um dedo, logo após o outro sem dar tempo para que ele se acostumasse.

Sufocou um grito quando membro de Jacob o penetrou. Sentia-se um boi sento marcado a ferro quente, contorceu-se arqueando suas costas. Jacob agarrou as pernas para que ele não fugisse, mas Edward nem pensou nisso. A dor era intensa, entretanto bem vinda.

Jacob empalou-o com força, não havia gentileza em seus movimentos, mas muita sensualidade. O moreno estocava com vontade, Edward gemia alto, era tão bom que apertava o chão sujando as mãos de terra na tentativa de se conter.

_Você me deixou hipnotizada__  
__Eu nunca me senti assim__  
__Você fez meu coração bater__  
__Como um sintetizador__  
__Você pode se levantar__  
__Para a ocasião do amor?__  
__Eu estou esperando pacientemente__  
__Está ficando tarde__  
__E eu não me satisfaço__  
__Então deixe-me te excitar_

Tocou os ombros que sempre sonhara tocar, largos e bem desenhados, assim como suas costas, sua nuca incrivelmente atraente. Jacob envolveu o sexo com sua mão grossa e quente, subindo e descendo pelo comprimento com rapidez, gerando ainda mais prazer no vampiro. Aquele ritmo era mais do que Edward esperava, era melhor.

Estava surpreendido, o sexo era algo entorpecente. Seu corpo trabalhava apenas para aquela dança. E Jacob era só instintos naquele momento, entrando e saindo da abertura deliciosamente apertada do vampiro, profundamente, furiosamente. Afundava-se em Edward arrancando gritos de prazer e desespero sempre que o acertava na próstata.

Ele adorava ouvir o vampiro gritar seu nome. Testa franzida e olhos bem fechados, como se ele não fosse algo fácil de suportar de tão maravilhoso. Tinha consciência de que estava admirando o seu rosto, amando cada detalhe de sua perfeição.

_ooh, parece que estamos sozinhos agora__  
__Você não deve ter medo__  
__Nós somos adultos agora__  
__Eu faço você descongelar__  
__Vamos pegar fogo__  
__Nós podemos aumentar a temperatura, se você quiser__  
__Diminuir a luz, se você quiser__  
__Só quero mexer contigo __  
__Mas você está congelado__  
__É isto que estou dizendo_

__  
Em uma investida mais violenta, gozou, enchendo Edward com seu líquido. Alisou uma das pernas do vampiro e acelerou os movimentos de sua mão envolta do pênis frio e duro. Não duvidaria nunca mais de que havia vida naquele ser.

Jacob queria que ele sentisse aquilo também. Tudo em Edward era excessivamente belo, Jacob ficou se perguntando como seria o gosto dele "lá". Então saiu com um pouco mais de cuidado com que entrou e se abaixou.

O vampiro estava mergulhado de mais em suas próprias sensações e por isso foi pego desprevenido com o que houve em seguida. Observou seu pênis sumir naquela boca tentadora, que subia e descia primeiro calmamente, provando, e depois com urgência.

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo__  
__Permita-me te entender__  
__Assim que você se aquecer para mim__  
__Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir... _

_(Quente, quente, quente)_

_Eu gosto dessa parte__  
__É muito bom__  
__Yeah_

Edward choramingou jogando ligeiramente o quadril para cima. Não pode impedir que seu corpo tremesse inteiro pelo forte êxtase enquanto era tragado por Jacob.

Quando acabou, sentiu-se fraco, completo e preenchido, tudo ao mesmo tempo, pela primeira vez na vida.

_Você tem um gosto bom_ Jacob sorriu malicioso.

_Espero que esteja satisfeito. Afinal, mais um item pra listinha que inflar seu ego exagerado_ E empurrou-o de cima de si.

"Sabe muito bem que isso não foi só uma transa, muito mesmo um item." Ouviu o moreno pensar. Edward sabia, era isso que o apavorava. Não tinha mais certezas, nem controle e Jacob estava amando tudo isso.

_Você...Você..._ O vampiro não conseguia formar uma frase digna, até suas palavras Jacob conseguia arrancar.

O moreno levantou-se e beijou sua boca mais uma vez, e observou com os olhos brilhantes o outro se desvencilhar e desaparecer do local, restando apenas a suave brisa fruto de sua fuga.

Edward podia tentar se esconder, negar e usar de todas as táticas que conhece para driblar o que sente, mas ele sempre estaria de volta. Era muito forte. E Jacob não precisava ser telepata para saber que não sairia de seus pensamentos tão cedo.

_(Quente, quente, quente... Ohh!)

* * *

_

Agora eu quero saber se gostaram ou não, portanto, comentem.


End file.
